


Firestar

by rayofsinshine (spookyloki)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, enjoy??, firestars the main character everyone else is just mentioned, i wonder if i missed any characters (will edit tags)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyloki/pseuds/rayofsinshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>father, friend, lover, leader, legend. </p><p>he was Firestar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestar

He was a Warrior. He was a father, a friend, a lover, a leader, a legend. He was Firestar.

father 

He was the perfect father to two very flawed cats. Leafpool, who was so talented but so naive, making mistakes she couldn’t help. Falling in love with another Clan’s cat, falling out of love with her own code, if only for a while. Squirrelflight, who couldn’t stop getting involved in every prophecy possible, never mind potential trouble. She could’ve gotten everything right, but her priorities weren’t aligned with the code. Of course, none of it mattered. Firestar loved them so much, his kin, his beautiful daughters. Nothing they did could ever change how much he loved, no number of mishaps or rule-breaking could shake his faith that they were doing the best they could in the only way they knew how. He would never change a single thing about either of them. 

friend

He was a mentor, he was a brother, he was a friend. He wasn’t a fill-in. He was there when you needed him. Cloudtail, Cinderpelt, Brambleclaw. Graystripe, Onestar, Dustpelt. His apprentices, his confidants. Sometimes he assumed a near-fatherly role for them, but he could never be that for them, exactly. With Cloudtail, Firestar was the only connection back to his home, and to his mother, Princess. He was a source of discipline, and a voice of much-needed reason when Cloudtail wanted it least and needed it most. With Cinderpelt, Firestar was a changer of destiny, an accidental decider of an unwanted path. A crippler, but a supporter, and an endlessly guilt-filled friend. With Brambleclaw, Firestar was a doubter, which steeled Brambleclaw against all other cats who distrusted him. Firestar made him stronger beyond either of their expectations, and it was for the better, in the end. 

Graystripe: his first encounter with any wild cat, open but fierce, soft but muscled, a wonderful friend for moons to come. Too open, too soft, at times, but that was one of his best qualities, his willingness to love. Even though he made mistakes, because who didn’t? He’d stuck by Firestar through thick and thin, and without him, Firestar wouldn’t have been the great cat he was. 

Onestar: a closeness that couldn’t have been denied, with the conflict surrounding his rise to power, but before that, a meeting of eyes, a nest of understanding. Cross-clans friendship were controversial but certainly not impossible, and Firestar was lucky to know Onestar, when they were simply Warriors, instead of rivals. He was so sad, to see the relationship corrupt and collapse, due to accusations over the same things, prey stolen, borders disregarded, blood spilled. Where did the alliance go? He missed it. He missed the connection they had, that had been consumed by suspicion, leading to bared teeth, spiked fur, laid-back ears. What happened? 

Dustpelt: at first, someone who despised him, regarding Firestar as a stealer of affection. But eventually, peace was made. As time went on, their generation disappeared, and they were more understanding of each other, as cats went missing, as they became fathers, as they became friends. And then, there was loss, and this too, bound them. 

lover

Sandstorm was real. Spottedleaf was a ghost. Yes, the feelings were valid, they were true, but brief--sunlight in a shaded forest. Dreams were their only way of communication, and it was not enough, it was a touch of noses, brush of pelts, whispers of riddles for the future. But with Sandstorm, it was tangible, a love that lived outside of Firestar’s head. It was physical warmth before he slept, opposite of the chill of the Moonstone, of StarClan. It was eyes that reflected the stars instead of containing them. She was present, and Spottedleaf wasn’t. 

leader

He was a guardian. He would protect every cat of his, from the weakest kit, the feeblest elder, the fiercest of his own warriors, with every life he had. It didn’t matter how many times he died. Every 9 of his lives were made to be laid down for his Clan. He couldn’t afford to be selfish, or he wouldn’t call himself a leader. Loved by his Clan, and he loved them back dearly. He was a leader, chosen before he was born, but also, chosen the moment Bluestar invited him, chosen the moment he stepped into Mothermouth, chosen the moment he gave up his last life. Firestar, the greatest leader the Clans had ever seen. 

warrior

Was he ever a kittypet? He didn’t hate the lifestyle. But he left it gladly, and he had never looked back. It was an irrelevant part of his life, yet it was something everyone thought about, and judged him for. But the softness he had brought with him would be a benefit, would shade his view in the best way. Other cats thought it was a weakness, something to be clawed out of him. It wasn’t. What he brought with him was a unique strength, something that wasn’t recognized in the origins of Warriors. But there he was. A Warrior, who wouldn’t give up, no matter what. Father, friend, lover, leader, legend. Firestar.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!


End file.
